yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Windows XP de gizli ve ince ayarlar:
Windows XP de Gizli ve İnce Ayarlar XP BILESENLERINDEN KURTULMAK Baslat / Deneti masasi/Program Ekle/Kaldir /Windows bilesenlerini ekle/ Kaldir üzerinden çogu yardimci programi, mesela Messenger'i kaldiramiyor musunuz ? . Bunun gibi Programlari silmek için küçük bir hileye basvurmaniz lazim : Önce Windows gezginini ve sonra " C:\Windows\inf " dizinini açin . Tüm dosyalari görünür yapin : Araçlar/Klasör seçenekleri/Görünüm ile gizli dosya ve klasörler altinda gizli dosya ve klasörleri göster seçenegini isaretleyin. Notepad gibi bir editörle düzenlemek için " sysoc.inf " dosyasina çift tiklayin . Components altinda bazi kayitlarda "hide" ifadesini göreceksiniz . Bu dört harfi silin , ( mesela "msmsgs" ile baslayan satirda ) . Simdi bu bileseni normal bir sekilde silebilirsiniz . HATA BILDIRIMINI ENGELLEMEK XP, bir program kilitlenecek olursa, NT'den tanidigimiz Dr. Watson hata raporcusunu otomatik olarak çalistirir. Ancak bu araç önceki versiyonundan farkli olarak her seferinde hafizanin bir kopyasini da Microsoft'a göndermek istiyor... Ipucu : "Baslat/Denetim Masasi" penceresinde , "Performans ve Bakim" baglanti altinda bulunan "sistem" üzerine tiklayin. Ekran gelen pencere üzerinde bulunan "Hata bildirimini devre disi birak" seçenegini isaretleyin ve "Önemli hata olustugunda bana bildir" seçenegindeki isareti kaldirin... INTERNET VE YEREL AG ÜZERINDE GEZINME HIZININ ARTTIRILMASI Bu ipucu , üzerinde Internet Explorer 4 , 5 ve 6 kurulu tüm sistemlerde ise yarayacaktir. Registry'de yapacaginiz küçük bir degisiklikle Internet üzerinde yada yerel agda gezinme hizinizi, bir çok MS Windows 32 bit bilgisayarlarda kolay bir sekilde arttirabilirsiniz . Bu islem bir hatayi onaracaktir. Önce regedit'i çalistirip buradan "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\ RemoteComputer\NameSpace anahtarini bulun .Sag tarafta ki panelde, {D6277990-4C6A-11CF-8D87-00AA0060F5FB} dizesini üzerine sag tusla tiklayip silin. "Tamam" tusuna tikladiginizda sorun çözülecektir . Bu islemi yapmadan önce, anahtarin bir yedegini alirsaniz bir sorun durumunda geri yükleyebilirsiniz ... GEÇICI DOSYALARI SILINMESI Aslinda Internet Explorer 6 geçici Internet dosyalarini her kapandigina otomatik olarak siler. Ancak, bu özellik defualt olarak kapalidir. aktif hale getirmek içini, önce "browser"i açin ve Araçlar menüsü altindan Internet seçenekleri"ni seçin. Buradan "Gelismis" kartina gelin ve "Tarayici her kapatildiginda Temporary Files klasörünü bosalt" isaretleyin ... GÖNDER MENÜSÜNE YENI KAYITLAR EKLEMEK Explorer'da bir dosyaya sag tusla tiklayin. Simdi bu dosyayi kisa yol menüsündeki "Gönder" komutuyla bir diskete "Belgelerim" dizinine veya masaüstüne kopyalayabilir veya E-Mail ile gönderebilirsiniz . Bu "Gönder" menüsünü yeni kayitlarla genisletmeniz mümkün , mesela bir Text dosyasini Word Pad ile açabilirsiniz. WORDPAD.EXE\Program files\Donatilar gurubunda bulunuyor."WordPad"e bir kisa yol olusturun ve "C:\Documents and Settings\kisisel hesabiniz\SendTo" dizinine kopyalayin. Kisa yol artik sag tusla tiklayinca açilan kisa yol menüsünde otomatik olarak görünecektir... BASLANGIÇ DOSYALARINA DEFRAG Windows XP'de ki hos özelliklerden biri de açilis dosyalarini sabit diskin baslangicina yerlestirme imkani. Bu sayede sistem açilisi daha hizli gerçeklesebiliyor. Baslat menüsünden Çalistir ile regedit'e girin HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Dfrg\BootOptimizeFunction anahtarina girin. Burada "Enable"a çift tiklayin. Deger olarak " Y " girin... ÇIFT TIKLAMAYLA DOSYA ÖZELLIKLERINI ÇAGIRMA Bazi kullanicilar sikça belli dizin veya dosya özelliklerini çagirirlar, mesala yazma koruma özelliklerini degistirmek veya office belgelerine bakmak için . Bunun için normalde sag fare tusu ile ilgili nesne üzerine tiklamak ve kisa yol menüsünden Özellikleri seçmek gerekir. Bu prosedürden tasarruf edebilirsiniz. Alt basili tusuna basili tutup dosya veya dizine çift tiklarsaniz hemen "Özellikler" penceresi açilacak ve istediginiz bilgilere hemen baka bileceksiniz... PAYLASIMLARI BILGISAYARIM 'dan KALDIRMAK Bilgisayar'im da ki paylasim listesine isteyenler rahatlikla ulasabilirler. Bu liste ne kadar uzunsa o kadar karmasik görünür. Ipucu : Paylasim simgelerini rahatlikla silebilirsiniz. Bunun için ilk olarak kayit defteri düzenleyicisini çalistirin. Ekrana gelen pencere üzerindeki "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer \MyComputer\NameSpace\DelegateFolders anahtarini aktif hale getirin ve hemen altindaki {59031a47-3f72-44a789c5-5595fe6b30ee} ögesini silin .Windows XP'yi yeniden baslattiktan sonra paylasim simgeleri artik bilgisayarim penceresinde görünmeyecektir... PROGRAMLARIN TIMEOUT SÜRESINI DEGISTIRMEK Sayet bir program, isletim sistemine uzun süre bilgi vermezse , XP bu programin kilitlendigini farz edecektir. Söz konusu "Timeout" süresini degistirebilirsiniz. Ipucu :Timeout süresini degistirmek için ilk olarak kayit defteri düzenleyicisini çalistirin ve "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\ControlPanel\Desktop" anahtarini aktif hale getirin. Burada bulunan "HungApp-Timeout" ögesini degistirmek için üzerine iki kere tiklayin ve bunu sonucunda ekrana gelen pencere üzerindeki deger verisi kutusuna Milisaniye olarak istediginiz bir deger girin. DÜSÜK SABIT DISK ALANI MESAJINI ENGELLEMEK cbbsbsb Sabit disk'inizin bos alan orani düsecek olursa, XP devamli olarak diskinizi temizlemenizi anlatildigi sekilde çalistirin ve " HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Sofware\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Policies\Explore r" anahtarini aktif hale getirin farenin sag dügmesini kullanarak pencerenin sag tarafindaki bos bir alana tiklayin ve bunu sonucunda ekrana gelen nesne menüsünde ki "Yeni/DWORD" degeri komutunu kullanarak yeni bir deger olusturun. Bu yeni ögeyi isim olarak "NoLowDiskSpaceChecks" girin ve üzerine iki kere tiklayarak deger verisini "1" olarak degistirin. Kayit defteri düzenleyicisi'ni kapatin ve bilgisayari yeniden baslatin... SES AYAR DÜGMESINI ETKINLESTIRMEK Windows XP, ses ayari dügmesini normalde görev çubugu üzerinde görüntülemiyor. Ancak bu durumu rahatlikla degistirebilirsiniz. Ipucu :"Baslat/Denetim Masasi" komutunu çalistirin, ekrana gelen pencere üzerinde ki "Ses,Konusma ve Müzik Aygitlari" baglantisina tiklayin ve son olarak "Ses efektleri ve Ses" Aygitlari" simgesini çalistirin. ileride ses ayarina daha rahat ulasabilmek için "Görev çubuguna Ses ayari simgesi yerlestir" seçenegini isaretleyin... DISK ÖN BELLEGINI AYARLAMAK Microsoft, Windows isletim sistemini ön bellek degerleri için standart degerlere ayarlayip öyle sunar.Sisteminizden Maksimum verim almak için bu degerlerin sisteminize göre kendiniz ayarlayabilirsiniz. Baslat menüsünden Çalistir ile regedit'i çalistirin. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\System\CurrentControlSet\Control\SessionManager\ MemoryManagemenet" anahtarina girin "IoPageLockLimit"e çift tiklayin ve asagidaki listeden uygun degeri buraya girin Tamam ile onaylayin. Ram bellek Büyüklügü Registry'deki (MByte) optimum deger 64 1.000 128 4.000 256 10.000 512 veya üstü 40.000 Cache AYARLARINI DEGISTIRMEK Microsoft , NT teknolojisini temel alan isletim sistemlerinde, yani XP'de de, Cache (önbellek) parametrelerini degistirmis. Bu sayede bilgisayar, Windows 98 veya Me kurulu haline göre biraz daha hizli çalisiyor. Ancak bu parametrelerle oynayarak sisteminizden biraz daha yüksek bir performans elde etmeniz mümkün. Baslat menüsünden Çalistira girin regedit ile registry editörünü çalistirin. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Control\ \Ses-sionManager\MemoryManagement anahtarinda DisablePagingExecutive'e çift tiklayin ve deger olarak "1" girin. Ayni seyi LargeSystemCache içinde yapin . Windows, bu degisiklikle daha büyük bir dosya ön bellegi olusturacak ve Karnell'in bazi parçalarini sabit diske kaydetmeyecektir... TAKAS DOSYASI OPTIMIZASYONU Windows normalde takas dosyasinin özelliklerini yönetir. Ancak bu her zaman iyi bir sey degildir. En iyisi takas dosyasinin boyutunu kendiniz sabit bir degere ayarlayin. Bunun içine sunlari yapin:sag fare tusu ile Bilgisayarim'a ve Özellikler'e tiklayin.Gelismis altinda performans için Settings dügmesine basin. Costom size seçenegini etkinlestirin ve her iki durumda da yeni deger olarak 300 girin... WINDOWS XP IÇIN SON ADIMDA GERI DÖNÜS Tabii ki Windows XP'de de bir adet kurtarma araci mevcut. Bunun için bilgisayarin açilisi esnasinda {F} tusuna basili tutun ve Windows açilis menüsünde yer alan "Last known goodconfiguration" seçenegini çalistirin . Bu çalisma kipinin isminden de anlasilabilecegi üzere, Windows, sitemin saglikli bir sekilde açilirken uygulandigi ayarlari kullanacaktir. Eger bu arada sorunlu bir sürücü kurulduysa bu açilis mod'unda yüklenmeyecek ve böylece rahatlikla kaldirilabilecektir. WINDOWS 2000'nin BOOT MANAGER'ini GERI YÜKLEMEK(XP-2000) Windows 2000'e paralel olarak baska bir isletim sistemi kurdunuz. Ancak kurulumdan sonra PC'niz açilmiyor. Problem su :yeni sistem windows 2000'nin boot manager'in üzerine yazmis ve açilista artik Windows 2000'i seçemiyorsunuz. Endiselenmenize gerek yok,burada" Recovery Consele" imdadiniza yetisiyor. Start-Run (Baslat- Çalistir) komutunu girin "Open" (aç) alanina :\i386winnt32.\exe\ cmdcons" komutunu girin OK dügmesini tiklayin Windows açilisinda boot menüsünde bir kayit belirecektir "Microsoft Windows2000-Recovery Console" bunu seçin "administator" sifrenizi girin konsulu açin "fixmbr" komutuyla sabit diskinizi "boot" sektörünü yeniden olusturabilirsiniz. Daha sonra "fixboot" komutuyla "boot manager"i yeniden kurun "Exit " girdiginizde sistem yeniden baslayacak ve "boot manager" yeniden görünecektir. (Eger konsuldayken "listsvc" komutunu girerseniz bir problemli servisiniz de varsa "disable " komutuyla kendisini iptal edebilirsiniz.{burada anlatilanlar kurtarma konsul komutlaridir} ).. WINDOWS 'un AÇILISINA UYARI YAZISI EKLEMEK Bu ilginç ipucuyla bilgisayarinizi ilk baslattiginizda daha oturum açilmadan bir uyari baneri görüntülenmesini saglaya bilirsiniz. Bunun için önce regedit'i açip "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\ winlogon" anahtari altina gelin simdi burada " LegalNoticeCaption " adi altinda ki bu dizeye vereceginiz deger menu çubugunda görüntülenecektir. Daha sonra "LegalNoticeText" olan kismada ekrandaki diyalog kutusunda ne görünmesini istiyorsaniz baner ekrana her açilista getirecektir... DISK TEMIZLEMENIN KENDI KENDINE ÇALISMASINA SON XP, disk temizleme sihirbazini kullaniminiza sunuyor. Ancak bu sihirbaz, oldukça zaman alan birlestirme aracini, genellikle kullanici açisindan uygun olmayan zamanlarda çalistiriyor. Artik bu sihirbaz sizin çalismanizi etkileyemeyecek . Ipucu :Baslat menüsündeki Çalistir komutunu çalistirin ve Aç kutusuna "regedit" yazdiktan sonra Tamam dügmesine tiklayin. Bunun sonucunda ekrana gelen "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\ MyComputer\cleanuppath" anahtari altinda bulunan "(Varsayilan)" ögesine iki kere tiklayin. Dize düzenle penceresindeki Deger verisi satirinda bulunan "%SystemRoot%\system32\cleanmgr.exe /D %c" degerini silin yaptiginiz degisikligi Tamam dügmesine tiklayarak onayladiginiz andan itibaren program bir daha sizi rahatsiz etmeyecektir... ENTEGRE FIREWALL'U ÇALISTIRMAK :XP Bir Windows kullanicisi olarak internette geziniyor ancak bu esnada korsanlara karsi maksimum koruma istiyorsunuz. Ipucu : Windows xp , bilgisayarinizi internetten gelen istenmeyen erisimlere karsi korumak üzere " Internet Baglantisi Güvenlik Duvari " fonksiyonuna sahiptir . Windows XP bunun için internetten gelen veri trafigini dahili tablolar ile karsilastirir ve herhangi bir karsiligi bulunmayan erisimleri engeller . Entegre güvenlik duvarini her baglanti için ayri ayri etkinlestirmelisiniz . Baslat menüsündeki Baglan alt menüsünü açin . XP, ekrana gelen menüde sisteminizdeki tüm çevirmeli ag baglantilarini listeler . Istediginiz baglantiya farenin sag tusunu kullanarak tiklayin ve nesne menüsündeki Özellikler komutunu çalistirin . Sayet istediginiz baglanti bu listede görünmüyorsa Tüm Baglantilari Göster komutunu çalistirin . Bunun sonucunda XP'deki tüm çevirmeli ag, LAN ve yüksek hizli baglantilarin tutuldugu ag baglantisi penceresi ekrana gelir. Özellikler penceresinde bulunan Gelismis kartinda ki Internet Baglantisi Güvenlik Duvar Basligi altindaki "Bu bilgisayara internet üzerinden erisimi sinirlayarak yada önleyerek bilgisayar agimi koru " seçenegini isaretleyin . Bunun sonucunda pencerenin altindaki Ayarlar dügmesi etkinlesecektir. Bir internet kullanicisinin erisebilecegi hizmetleri ise buradan belirleyebilirsiniz... BASLANGIÇ MENÜSÜNDEKI BELGELER IÇERIGINI AZALTMAK: XP Baslat / Belgeler komutu yardimiyla son kullandiginiz belgelere rahatlikla ulasabilirsiniz . Ancak karsilastiginiz liste çok uzun ve karmasik . Bu liste içerisinde ne kadar belge olacagini kendiniz belirleye bilirsiniz . Ipucu: Bu listenin öge sayisini Windows'un kayit defterini kullanarak belirleyebilirsiniz . Baslat menüsündeki Çalistir komutunu çalistirin , ekrana gelen penceredeki Aç kutusuna Regedit yazdiktan sonra Tamam dügmesine tiklayin Simdi " HKEY_CURREN_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrenVersion\Policies\Explorer " Anahtarini etkinlestirin ve ardindan pencerenin sag bölmesine farenin sag tusu ile tikladiktan sonra açilan nesne menüsündeki "Yeni/DWORD" degeri komutunu çalistirin . Yeni ögenin ismini "MaxRecentDocs" olarak degistirin ve Enter tusuna basin . Simdi Düzen / Degistir komutunu çalistirin ve söz konusu liste içerisinde bulunmasini istediginiz Maxmum belge sayisini girin. Iletisim penceresindeki tamam dügmesine tiklayin ve kayit defteri/çik komutunu çalistirin ... RAHATSIZ EDICI KONUSMA BALONLARINI KALDIRMAK Zaman zaman Windows görev çubugunda ekrana gelen konusma balonlari,sizi, örnegin Windows turu hakkinda bilgilendirmek ister . Daha önemli seylerle ilgilenmeniz gerektiginden bu daveti her seferinde reddetmek zorunda kalirsiniz . Ipucu: Baslat/Çalistir komutu yardimi ile regedit dosyasini çalistirarak kayit defteri Düzenleyicisi'ni çalistirin ve " HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\Advenc ed" anahtarini aktif hale getirin . Farenin sag dügmesini kullanarak, pencerenin sag tarafindaki bos bir alana tiklayin ve açilan nesne menüsündeki "Yeni/DWORD" Degeri komutunu çalistirin. Bu yeni ögeye isim olarak "EnableBallonTip" yazin ve degerini "0" olarak atayin. Windows XP yeniden basladiktan sonra, sikici konusma balonlari sizi rahatsiz edemez. Bu balonlari yeniden özlerseniz biraz önce olusturdugunuz ögenin degerini "1" olarak degistirmeniz yeterli... BELGELERIM DIZININI DEGISTIRMEK IPUCU: "Belgelerim" dizinini her türden dokuman için bir kayit yeridir.Bu dizine mesela verilerini kaydetmek için Office programlari erisir.Ancak kullanici verileri için kendi dizinini tanimlamamissa da baska programlar halen ilk dizin yolunu kullanirlar. Burada Registry'de yapilacak bir degisiklik size yardimci olabilir."HKEY_CURRENT_USER\SOFTWARE\Microsoft \Windows \CurrentVersion \Explorer\User Shell Folders" anahtarini "Personal" çift tiklayin.Böylece güncel yolla birlikte bir pencere açilacaktir.Bunu kendi isteginize göre degistirin ve ok tiklayin. ÇOK SAYIDA PENCERENIN AYNI ANDA KAPATILMASI Bir dosya ararken çok sayida klasörü arka arkaya açtiniz . Ancak bu pencereler artik masaüstünü kapliyorlar . Hep sini tek tek kapatmak yerine ayni anda kapatmak için bir yol ariyorsaniz . Ipucu : En son açtigin klasöre ait pencereyi etkinlestirin ve Shift tusuna basili tutarken pencerenin baslik çubugunda bulunan çarpi isaretli dügmeye tiklayin. Bunun sonucunda Windows bu klasörü ve digerlerini ayni anda otomatik kapatacaktir. Eger kapatmadan önce, bir önceki pencereyi seçerseniz Windows en son açilan pencereye dokunmayacaktir. WINDOWS XP KAPANMA SÜRESINI DÜSÜRMEK Isletim sistemin kapanisinin uzun sürmesi, bir çogumuz için sinir bozucudur. Bu islemin böyle uzun sürmesinin nedeni, araka planda çalisan programlarin tek tek kapanma islemine girmesidir. Ama bunun da üstesinden gelmek mümkün "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\CONTROL PANEL\DESKTOP " altinda "AutoEndTasks" degerini 1'e getirmek bu sorunu çözecektir. Buna ek olarak kapanma süresini de hizlandirmak mümkün. "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\ControlSet001\Control" de yer alan "WaitToKillServiceTimeout" degeri 20.000 den 3.000'e indirildiginde 3 saniye içerisinde kapanmayan uygulamalar " Kill " islemine tabi tutulacaktir. Yalniz dikkatli olun , bu aya bir takim hatalar meydan getirebilir. Onun için ayarlayacaginiz süreyi deneme yanilma yoluyla belirleyebilirsiniz. KLASÖRE TASI VE KLASÖRE KOPYALA Herhangi bir klasöre sag tikladiginizda açilan menüde Klasöre Tasi ve Klasöre Kopyala gibi iki yeni seçenegin olmasini isterseniz yapmaniz gereken su : Baslat\Çalistir\regedit yazin. HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT\AllFilesystemObjects\shellex\ContextMenuHandlers bölümüne gelin. Klasöre Tasi için : ContextMenuHandlers anahtarinda sag tiklayin ve açilan menüden Yeni/Anahtar komutuna tiklayin. Bu yeni anahtara Move To adini verin. Bu anahtari bir kez tiklayin ve sag taraftaki Varsayilan degerine çift tiklayarak sunlari yazin. {C2FBB631-2971-11d1-A18C-00C04FD75D13} Klasöre Kopyala için : Yine ContextMenuHandlers anahtarinda sag tiklayin ve açilan menüden tekrar Yeni/Anahtar komutuna tiklayin. Bu yeni anahtara da Copy To adini verin. Bu anahtari bir kez tiklayin ve sag taraftaki Varsayilan degerine çift tiklayarak sunlari yazin. {C2FBB630-2971-11d1-A18C-00C04FD75D13} PENCERELERI FARKLI BIR YERDEN KAPATMA Açtiginiz herhangi bir pencereyi sag üst tarafta bulunan çarpi isareti disinda farkli bir yerden de kapatabilirsiniz. Sol üst tarafta açmis oldugunuz pencerenin ismi yazar. O' nun hemen önünde de bir simge vardir. O simgeye çift tiklayarak ta pencereyi kapatabilirsiniz. RUNDLL HATA MESAJI Bilgisayariniz açilirken RUNDLL hata mesaji veriyorsa, ama sistem huzur içerisinde çalisiyorsa yapacaginiz sey su : Baslat\Çalistir\regedit yazin. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\MICROSOFT\WINDOWS\CURRENT VERSION\RUN bölümüne gelin ve hata iletisinde verilen adres satirini silin. RUNTIME HATA MESAJI Bilgisayariniz açilirken RUNTIME hata mesaji veriyorsa, ama sistem huzur içerisinde çalisiyorsa yapacaginiz sey su : Baslat\Çalistir\regedit yazin. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\MICROSOFT\WINDOWS\CURRENT VERSION\RUNSERVICES bölümüne gelin ve hata iletisinde verilen adres satirini silin. KAYIT DEFTERINI GERI YÜKLEME 1-Bilgisayari MS-DOS Kipinde baslatin. 2-MS-DOS komut isteminde, scanreg \restore yazin. 3-Bilgisayarinizi yeniden baslatin. Bu islemler sonucunda bilgisayariniz, basarili bir biçimde baslattigi son duruma geri alinacaktir. DAHA HIZLI AÇILIS Windows dosyalari açarken küçük bir animasyon gösterir. Bunu engelleyerek bilgisayarin performansini arttirin. Bunun için Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Desktop\WindowMetrics anahtarinda MinAnimate adinda DWORD degeri olusturun. Bunun degerini 0 yaptiginizda animasyon artik gösterilmez. 1 yaparsaniz tekrar etkinlesir. TÜM DOSYALAR IÇIN HIZLI BAKIS Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT anahtari altinda * karekteri tasiyan ilk anahtari seçin. Quickview adinda yeni tus olusturun.Varsayilan kaydina * verisini girin. KISAYOL OKLARINDAN KURTULMAK Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT\lnkfile anahtarini arayin ve IsShort veya IsShortcut kaydini silin. "KISAYOL" YAZISINI SILMEK Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CURRENT_USER\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer anahtarinda link kaydini bulun ve degerini 00 00 00 00 olarak degistirin. BELGELER MENÜSÜNÜ GIZLEMEK Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CURRENT_USER\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Policies\Explrer anahtarina gelin NorecentDocsMenu adinda DWORD degeri olusturun ve degerini 1 yapin. WINDOWS LOGOLARININ IPTAL EDILMESI Sistem açilisindaki Windows logosu isletim sisteminin açilisini geciktirir. Bunlari iptal etmek için C dizinindeki MSDOS.SYS dosyasina sag tusla tiklayin ve Özellikler komutunu çalistirin. Bu dosya gizli özelligine sahiptir, bu yüzden gerekirse Araçlar\Klasör Seçenekleri\Görünüm altindaki Tüm Dosyalari Göster seçenegini isaretleyin. Daha sonra dosyanin Salt Okunur olma özelligini kaldirin ve Tamam dügmesine tiklayin. Dosyaya çift tiklayip bir editörde (Örn. Not Defteri) açilmasini saglayin. Options bölümünde Logo=0 satirini girin. Windows 95 ile çalisiyorsaniz Logo=Off girin. Dosyayi kaydedin ve yazma korumasini (salt okunur) tekrar etkinlestirin. Bir sonraki Windows açilisinda artik logolar görünmeyecektir. DISKET SÜRÜCÜLERININ ARANMASININ IPTAL EDILMESI Windows standart ayar olarak her açilista varolan disket sürücülerini arar. Ancak disket sürücülerde çok nadiren bir degisiklik olacagi için, bu seçenegi iptal edebilir ve böylece açilisi biraz daha hizlandirabilirsiniz. Bilgisayarim' a sag tusla tiklayip Özellikler' ine girin. Basarim\Dosya Sistemi' ne girin ve Disket sekmesine geçin. Buradaki "Bilgisayarimi her baslattigimda yeni disket sürücüleri ara" seçenegini iptal edin ve yeni ayari Tamam ile onaylayin. OTOMATIK SCANDISK ÇALISMASININ IPTAL EDILMESI Windows' u öngörüldügü gibi Baslat menüsü üzerinden kapatmazsaniz bir sonraki sistem açilisinda otomatik olarak Scandisk devreye girer ve sabitdiskteki hatalari aramaya baslar. Bu islemin gereksiz oldugunu ve çok uzun sürdügünü düsünüyorsaniz bu fonksiyonu tamamen iptal edebilirsiniz. Bunun için Baslat\Çalistir\msconfig komutunu girin ve Tamam tusuna basarak Sistem Yapilandirma Hizmet Programi' ni çalistirin. Genel sekmesinde Gelismis dügmesini tiklayin ve "Hatali kapatmadan sonra scandisk devre disi kalsin" seçenegini isaretleyin. Daha sonra tüm pencereleri Tamam ile kapatin ve Windows' un yeniden baslatilmasina izin verin. AÇILISTAKI GEREKSIZ ARAMAYI ENGELLEMEK Windows açilista WINSTART.BAT dosyasini arar ve bunun komutlarini otomatik olarak çalistirir. Isletim sistemi burada varolan tüm sabitdisklerde bu dosyayi arar ve bu da açilis islemini geciktirir. Bu yüzden Not Defteri editörü ile C:\WINDOWS dizininde bos bir WINSTART.BAT dosyasi olusturun. Windows açilisi böylece sabitdisk hizina göre birkaç saniye daha hizli gerçeklesir. CAHCE IÇIN DOSYA VE YOL ADINI ARTTIRMAK Windows son olarak açilan dosya adlarini ve yollarini (Path) özel cache belleginde (önbellek) tutar. Bir dosyayi ikinci defa açmak istediginizde, bu dosyanin sabitdiskteki yerini, dosya sisteminin FAT' i üzerinden tespit etmesine gerek yoktur, bunun yerine hizli cache' den alabilir. Bu bellegi de artirmaniz mümkün. Bilgisayarim simgesine sag tusla tiklayarak Özellikler' ini açin. Basarim sekmesine geçin ve Dosya Sistemi' ne tiklayin. Açilan pencerede "Bu makinenin belirgin rolü" alaninda Ag sunucusu' nu seçin ve açik tüm pencereleri Tamam ile kapatin. SISTEMI YAVASLATAN SES DOSYALARININ IPTAL EDILMESI Windows açilisindaki ve programlarin çalistirilmasindaki en büyük frenleyicilerden biri de bunlarla ilgili ses olaylaridir. Bu yüzden bunlari komple iptal edebilirsiniz. Bunu yapmak için Denetim Masasi' na girmeniz gerekiyor. Ses bölümünde sirayla önünde hoparlör simgesi olan tüm olaylari tek tek isaretleyin. Ses alanindaki Ad açilir menüsünden de Yok' u seçin ve son olarak Tamam ile degisiklikleri onaylayin. YAVAS AÇILAN MENÜLERI DAHA HIZLI AÇMAK Windows menüleri standart ayarli olarak her zaman kisa bir duraklamadan sonra açilirlar. Bunun daha hizli gerçeklesmesi için Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Desktop dizinine geçin. Burada MenuShowDelay kaydini arayin. Böyle bir kayit yoksa kendiniz olusturun (Sag tusla tiklayarak). Bu kaydin degeri menülerin gecikme süresini milisaniye olarak ifade eder. Maksimum 65000 degerini girebilirsiniz. 0 girdiginizdeyse gecikme ortadan kalkacaktir. Windows Me ve 2000' de sag fare tusu ile masaüstüne tiklayip Özellikler' e girebilirsiniz burada Efektler sekmesine geçip "Menü ve araç ipuçlari için geçis efekti kullan" seçeneginin önündeki onay kutusunu iptal edebilirsiniz. SANAL BELLEK Windows, takas dosyasinin boyutunu sürekli olarak güncel bellek ihtiyacina göre ayarlar. Bunun için de sürekli olarak sabitdiske erisir ve sistemin çok yavaslamasina neden olur. Dosyaya sabit bir büyüklük verirseniz, sabitdisk erisimlerinin sikligi azalir. Bilgisayarim simgesine sag fare tusu ile tiklayin ve Basarim sekmesine geçin. Sanal Bellek' e tiklayin ve "Sanal Bellek ayarlarimi kendim belirleyeyim" seçenegini isaretleyin. En az ve En çok alanlarina 384MB yazin ve Tamam dügmesine tiklayin. Güvenlik sorgusunu onaylayin ve Windows' un yeniden baslatilmasini saglayin. PROGRAMLARIN OTOMATIK BASLAMASINI ENGELLEMEK Çogu program kurulum esnasinda Baslangiçta (Startup) grubuna kendini kaydeder, ya da Windows açilisinda Registry' den yüklenirler. Windows bu yüzden daha yavas açilir. Otomatik açilisi engellemek için, Baslat\Çalistir\msconfig programini çalistirin. Baslangiç sekmesinden ihtiyaç duymadiginiz program açilislarini pasif duruma getirebilirsiniz. BIOS' U YÜKLETMEDEN DAHA HIZLI BOOT ETMEK Windows' u yeniden baslattiginizda, isletim sistemi bilgisayari kapatir ve tekrar açar. Komutu çalistirirken ek olarak Shift tusuna basarsaniz islem daha çabuk gerçeklesir. Zira bu durumda sadece Windows yeniden yüklenir, BIOS tekrardan yüklenmez. REGISTRY VERI TABANININ YENIDEN HIZLI YÜKLENMESI Programlarin kurulumlarindan sonra bunlar çogunlukla Windows' un yeniden baslatilmasini isterler, böylece degisiklikler etkili olabilir. Ancak çogu durumda sadece Registry' nin yeniden yüklenmesi gereken bir durum söz konusudur. Bunun için de bilgisayarin mutlaka yeniden yüklenmesi gerekmiyor. Sag fare tusu ile masaüstüne tiklayin ve Yeni\Kisayol simgelerine tiklayin. Simdi de su komut satirlarini girin. C:\Windows\Rundll32.exe Shell32,sheexitWindowsex Ileri dügmesine tiklayin, kisayola isim verin ve tekrar Ileri dügmesine tiklayin. Kisayola çift tikladiginizda zahmetli bir yeniden baslatma islemine gerek kalmadan Registry veritabani yeniden yüklenecektir. CD VE DVD SÜRÜCÜLERI IÇIN DMA TRANSFERININ AÇILMASI CD-ROM ve DVD sürücüleri medyalarin okunmasinda verileri normalde islemci üzerinden anabellege gönderirler. Veri akisinin kontrolü gereksiz yere yüksek hesaplama sürelerine neden olur. Özellikle DVD filmlerin oynatilmasinda bu yüzden görüntülerde atlamalar, takilmalar meydana gelir. Bu yüzden sürücü için dogrudan bellek erisimini (Direct Memory Access, DMA) etkinlestirmeniz gerekir, bu erisim sayesinde veriler dogrudan bellege gönderilebilir. Aygit Yöneticisini açin ve sürücünün kaydina çift tiklayin. Ayarlar sekmesinde DMA' nin önündeki onay kutusunu isaretleyin. Daha sonra Windows' u yeniden baslatin. UDMA66 DESTEGININ ETKINLESTIRILMESI Windows 2000 yeni sabitdisk ve denetleyicilerin (Controller) UDMA66 modunu destekliyor. Ancak burada ilginç bir durum söz konusu, bu fonksiyon standart olarak etkin halde degil. Bunu sizin etkinlestirmeniz gerekiyor. Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\System\CurrentControlSet\ Control\Class\{4D36E96A-E325-11CE-BFC1-08002BE10318} dalina girin. Daha sonra Edit menüsünden New\DWORD Value simgesini tiklayin. Type alaninda REG_DWORD' u ayarlayin ve deger adi olarak da EnableUDMA66 girin. Tamam dügmesine tiklayarak onaylayin ve bir sonraki pencerede 1 degerini girin, böylece fonksiyonu etkinlestirmis olursunuz. Daha sonra bilgisayari yeniden baslatin. GERI DÖNÜSÜM KUTUSUNA GIRMEDEN HIZLI DOSYA SILINMESI Windows altinda dosya sildiginizde, isletim sistemi bunu önce Geri Dönüsüm Kutusu' na tasir. Kapsamli dizinlerde silme islemi bir kaç dakika sürebilir. Silinecek dosyalara gerçekten de hiç ihtiyaç duymadiginizdan eminseniz, Geri Dönüsüm Kutusu' nu devre disi birakabilirsiniz. Bunu ya Geri Dönüsüm Kutusu' nun Özellikler' indeki (Sag tusla tiklayinca) "Dosyalari geri dönüsüm kutusuna tasima. Dosyalar silindiginde hemen kaldir" seçenegiyle yada Del tusuna basarken Shift tusunu da basili tutarsaniz yapabilirsiniz. BIRBIRINE BAGLI PC' LERI DAHA HIZLI AÇMAK TCP\IP protokolü olan bir peer to peer aginda Windows 98 ve Me bilgisayarlari, IP adreslerini otomatik olarak aralarinda ayarlarlar. Ancak PC' ler arasindaki bu iletisim biraz uzun sürebilir ve boot islemi geciktirir. Bilgisayarlara kendiniz bir IP adresi verdiginizdeyse bu islem daha çabuk gerçeklesir. Bunun için sag fare tusu ile Ag Komsulari' nin özelliklerine girin ve Yapilandirma bölümünde TCP\IP-Ethernet Karti kaydina çift tiklayin. "Bir IP adresi belirt" seçenegini isaretleyin ve ilk bilgisayarda IP adresi olarak 192.168.0.1 girin. Ikinci bilgisayar için de 192.168.0.2 girin ve böyle devam edin. Subnetmask Alt Ag Maskesi olarak her bilgisayarda 255.255.255.0 degerini verin. daha sonra tüm pencereleri Tamam ile kapatin. Windows simdi bazi dosyalari CD' sinden kopyalayacak ve sistemi yeniden baslatmanizi isteyecektir. AG PAYLASIMLARININ ARANMASININ IPTAL EDILMESI Windows Me, açilista otomatik olarak agdaki paylastirilan dizinleri ve yazicilari arar ve bunlari Ag Baglantilarim' da gösterir. Ancak bu islem dogal olarak çok uzun sürebilir. Bu fonksiyonu iptal etmek için, Ag Baglantilarim' da Araçlar\Klasör Seçenekleri\Görünüm ile "Ag klasörlerini ve yazicilari otomatik olarak ara" seçenegini iptal edin. WINDOWS' U DAHA HIZLI KAPATMAK Windows' u kapatirken bir iletisim penceresi çikar ve isletim sistemini kapatmak mi yoksa enerji tasarruf moduna geçmek mi istediginiz sorulur. Bu sorguyu iptal etmek elinizde. Bunun için masaüstüne sag fare tusu ile tiklayin ve Yeni\Kisayol simgelerine tiklayin. Windows 95, 98 veya Me altinda su komut satirlarini girin. rundll32.exe user,ExitWindows Kisayola bir isim verin ve Son dügmesine tiklayin. Bu simgeye çift tikladiginizda Windows hemen kapanacaktir. FAT32 DOSYA SISTEMININ KURULMASI Windows 95' den bu yana Windows isletim sistemleri FAT16 dosya sisteminin yaninda gelismis FAT32' yi de destekliyorlar. Bununla sadece daha büyük partisyonlarin kurulumu saglanmiyor, ayni zamanda partition üzerinde serbestçe tasinabilir FAT tablolariyla veri kayiplarina karsi daha fazla güvenlik sagliyor. Bu dosya sistemini en iyisi sabitdiski bölümlerken olusturun, bunun için FDISK' te açilistaki büyük disk destegini etkinlestirme seçenegini kullanmalisiniz. Windows 98 ve Me altinda varolan FAT16 sürücülerini FAT32' ye dönüstürebilirsiniz. Windows 98, Donatilar grubundaki Sistem Araçlari' nda bununla ilgili bir araçla beraber gelir. Windows Me' de bilgisayari önce bir boot disketi ile açmaniz ve C:\WINDOWS\COMMAND dizinindeki CVT.EXE programini çalistirmaniz gerekir. Islem bittiginde defrag etmeniz gerekir. Bilgisayar ve sabitdik' e bagli olarak bu islem birkaç saat bile sürebilir. Bu yüzden PC' nin bu isi gece yapmasini saglayin. SISTEM GERI YÜKLEMEYI KULLANARAK SISTEMI TAMIR ETMEK Çogu uninstall rutini çok güvenli degildir. Hatali sürücüler ve düzgün yazilmamis programlar Windows' un kalici olarak güvensiz çalismasina neden olabilirler, zira artik sistemden silinemezler. Windows Me ile çalisiyorsaniz bu yüzden yeni bir yazilim kurmadan önce her defasinda Sistem Geri Yükleme ile isletim sisteminin bir geri yükleme noktasini olusturmalisiniz. Program hatali çalisiyorsa kolayca geride iz birakmadan Windows' tan silebilirsiniz, gerekirse güvenli kipte yapabilirsiniz bunu. Sistem Geri Yükleme' yi Donatilar grubundaki sistem araçlarinda bulabilirsiniz. Sistem Geri Yükleme, programlarin ve sürücülerin kurulum rutinlerini takip ediyor ve istenildiginde eski durumu geri yükleyebiliyor. DOSYALARI OTOMATIK OLARAK SIFRELEMEK Windows 2000 NTFS sürücüleri için bir veri sifrelemesi sunuyor ve böylece veriler 128 bitlik sifreleme gücünde sifreleniyorlar ve ancak çok yüksek hesaplama zahmeti ve çok uzun sürecek bir zamanla çözülebiliyorlar. Bir dizin veya dosyanin sifrelenmesini saglamak için Explorer' da ek bir özelligin seçilmesi yeterli. Ilgili dizine sag fare tusu ile tiklayin Properties' i açin ve Advanced' a tiklayin. Encrypt contest to secure data seçenegini isaretleyin. Iki defa OK dügmesine tikladiginizda Windows, sadece dizini mi yoksa bunun içinde kayitli olan dosyalari da mi sifreleyecegini size sorar. Ilgili seçenegi seçin ve OK ile onaylayin. Windows artik bu dizine kopyalayacaginiz her dosyayi da sifreleyecektir. Dosyalarla alisik oldugunuz gibi çalismaya devam edebilirsiniz, sifrelenmis olmalari bir seyi degistirmiyor. Bu dosyalarin içerigine sizden baska hiçbir kullanici ulasamaz. Sadece Administrator (sistem yöneticisi) ikinci bir yedek anahtara sahiptir. STANDBY MODU IÇIN SIFRE TANIMLAMAK Windows yeni sürümlerinde PC' yi enerji tasarrufu saglayan standby moduna veya hazirda bekletme konumuna geçebilir ACPI-BIOS' u olan bir bilgisayarda bu islem güç dügmesine basilarak manuel olarak da gerçeklesebilir. Ayrica güvenlik için bir sifre de tanimlanabilir. Bu durumda bilgisayar fare hareketleri veya tuslara basilip uyandirildiktan sonra kullanici sifresini sorar. Mutlaka bir sifrenin sorulmasini istiyorsaniz Denetim Masasi' nda Güç Seçenekleri' ne girin ve Gelismis sekmesine tiklayin. Burada açma kapama dügmesine basildiginda bilgisayarin stanby (bekleme konumu) moduna veya hazirda bekletme konumunu etkinlestirmesini saglayin. Daha sonra "Bilgisayar beklemeden çikip hazir oldugunda parola sor" seçenegini de isaretleyin ve pencereyi Tamam ile kapatin. PC' yi daha sonra açma kapama dügmesiyle tamamen kapatabilmek için, bu dügmeye dört saniyeden daha uzun bir süre basili tutun. ZORUNLU AG BAGLANTISINI ETKINLESTIRMEK Bir NT veya 2000 aginda, Windows 9x' te sunucu baglantisi mesajini Esc tusuna basarak kolayca geçmek mümkün. Böylece yetkisi olmayan bir kullanici aga erisim saglayamaz, ancak yine de bilgisayarinizin verilerine serbestçe ulasabilir. Registry' deki bir degisiklikle verilerinizi koruyabilir ve mutlaka bir kullanici adi ve sifre ile sisteme girilmesini saglayabilirsiniz. Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\Network\Logon dizinine geçin. Sag fare tusu ile pencerenin sag yarisina tiklayin ve kisayol menüsünden Yeni\Dize Degeri simgelerine tiklayin. Yeni degere MustBeValited adini verin ve büyük küçük harflerle yazima mutlaka dikkat edin. Kayda çift tiklayin. 1 degerini girin, Tamam ile onaylayin ve Windows' un yeniden baslatilmasini saglayin. Login' de Esc tusuna basinca artik bir hata mesaji çikacaktir ve bilgisayariniza istenmeyen kisiler giremeyecektir. DOSYA VE YAZICI PAYLASIMININ IPTAL EDILMESI Windows birbirine bagli bilgisayarlar arasinda veri alisverisi için bir peer to peer agin olusturulmasina imkan taniyor. Ancak bununla istenmeyen bir kisinin verilerinize ulasabilme gibi tehlikesi söz konusu. Bu yüzden agda veri transferleri için sadece bir bilgisayari hazir tutmak daha iyidir. Verilerini baskalarinin kullanimina sunmak isteyen biri bu durumda bunlari bu bilgisayarin paylastirilan dizinlerine kopyalar. Bilgisayarinizda buna karsin paylasimlari iptal etmelisiniz. Bunun için Ag Komsulari' nin Ag Baglantilarim Özellikler' ine girin ve Dosya ve Yazici Paylasimi dügmesine tiklayin. Açilan iletisim penceresinde her iki onay kutusunun önündeki isareti kaldirip paylasimlari iptal edin. ÇEVIRMELI AG BAGLANTISI IÇIN PAYLASIMLARIN IPTAL EDILMESI Dosya ve yazici paylasimini kurduysaniz, bu paylasim sadece yerel agda degil, internet için çevirmeli ag baglantisinda da etkin olur. Bu durumda internet üzerinden paylasilan dizinlere erismek çok daha kolaydir. Bunu degistirmek için Ag Komsulari' nin özelliklerinden TCP\IP - Çevirmeli Bagdastirici kaydina çift tiklayin. Baglantilar sekmesine geçin ve "Microsoft Aglari için dosya ve yazici paylasimi" seçeneginin önündeki isareti kaldirin. NETWORK' ÜNÜZÜ GÖZETLEYEN AG IZLEYICISININ KURULMASI Windows, bilgisayarinizin paylastirilan kaynaklarina, erisimleri gözetleyen bir araç da sunuyor. Bu araci Denetim Masasi' ndaki Program Ekle\Kaldir seçenegi ile kurabilirsiniz. Burada Windows Kur sekmesine geçin ve Sistem Araçlari kaydina çift tiklayarak girin. Buradaki bilesenlerden Ag Izleyicisi' ni isaretleyin ve Tamam dügmesine tiklayarak bu programin kurulmasini saglayin. Kurulumdan sonra Baslat menüsünde Donatilar grubundaki Sistem Araçlari' nda bu programi bulabilirsiniz. Programi en iyisi sürekli olarak artalanda çalistirin. Bu program kimin, paylastirilan hangi dizinlerde ve ne kadar süre ne karistirdigini size gösterecektir. INTERNET EXPLORER' IN ÖN BELLEGININ IPTAL EDILMESI Internet Explorer bir cache bellegi olusturur ve burada gezindiginiz web sayfalarindaki veriler kaydedilir. Böylece bilgisayarinizi kullanan herkes sizin hangi sitelere girdiginizi kolayca görebilir. Bu önbellegi iptal etmek için Registry' deki bir kaydi iptal etmeniz gerekiyor. Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\Software\Microsoft\CurrentVersion\Internet Settings\Cache\Content yolunda Cachelimit kaydini göreceksiniz. Böyle bir kayit yoksa sag tusla tiklayip Yeni\DWORD Degeri ile olusturun. Bu kayda çift tiklayip degerini 0 olarak ayarlayin. Daha sonra Windows' u yeniden baslatin. Bu ayar Internet Explorer' in 4 sürümünden itibaren çalisiyor. ZIYARET EDILEN WEB SAYFALARININ GIZLENMESI Internet Explorer ziyaret edilen web sayfalarinin adreslerini kaydediyor, böylece adres tekrar girildiginde kullanicinin isini kolaylastiriyor. Web sitesine ikinci defa girmek istediginizde, otomatik olarak adresi tamamlayabiliyor. Böylece bilgisayarinizi kullanan bir kisi sizin hangi sitelere baglandiginizi yine kolayca görebilecektir. Bu fonksiyonu iptal etmek için Denetim Masasi' ndaki veya Internet Explorer' in Araçlar menüsündeki Internet Seçenekleri' ne girin. Genel kartinda en altta Geçmis bölümünü göreceksiniz. Burada girilen adreslerdeki sayfalarin tutulacagi gün sayisini 0 olarak ayarlayin. Bu ayarla Browser sadece o gün ziyaret edilen adresleri kaydedecektir, bu da aslinda yeterince kötü bir durum olabilir. Bu yüzden internetteki sörf deneyimlerinizden sonra her zaman buradaki Geçmisi Sil dügmesine tiklayin, böylece bu adresler silinecektir. Gerçi bu durumda da adresleri her seferinde yeniden girmeniz gerekecektir. Sik Kullanilanlar listesinden sayfalari çagirabilirsiniz ancak bu zahmetli is, sörf davranislarinizin baskalari tarafindan ögrenilmemesini de saglayacaktir. GÖNDER MENÜSÜNE YENI KAYITLARIN EKLENMESI Explorer' da bir dosyaya sag tusla tiklayin. Simdi bu dosyayi kisayol menüsündeki Gönder komutuyla birlikte diskete, Belgelerim dizinine veya masaüstüne kopyalayabilir veya E-mail ile gönderebilirsiniz. Bu Gönder menüsünü yeni kayitlarla genisletmeniz mümkün, mesela bir text dosyasini Wordpad ile açabilirsiniz. Wordpad.exe, Program Files\Donatilar grubunda bulunuyor. Wordpad' e bir kisayol olusturun ve C:\Windows\SendTo dizinine kopyalayin. Kisayol artik sag tusla tiklayinca açilan kisayol menüsünde otomatik olarak görünecektir. KISAYOL MENÜSÜ ILE DAHA KOLAY SIFRELEME Dosya ve dizinlerin sifrelenmesi için Windows 2000' de normalde bunlarla ilgili kisayol menüleri açmaniz ve Advanced altinda ilgili özelligi isaretlemeniz gerekir. Registry veritabanindaki bir degisiklikle sifreleme komutunu dogrudan kisayol menüsünün ilk seviyesine tasiyabilirsiniz. Bu fonksiyonu sikça kullaniyorsaniz bu sayede bir yigin tiklamadan ve zamandan tasarruf etmis olursunuz. Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_LOCAK_MACHINE\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\Advanced dizinine geçin. Sag fare tusu ile sag pencere alanina tiklayin ve New\DWORD Value' ya tiklayin. Degere EncryptionContexMenu adini verin ve üzerine çift tiklayin. Degeri 1 olarak ayarlayin, editörü kapatin ve Windows' u yeniden baslatin. Simdi dosya ve dizinlerin kisayol menüsünde Encrypt ve Decrypt adlarinda yeni kayitlar bulacaksiniz. SIMGELERIN GRAFIKLERINI KENDINIZ DÜZENLEYIN Windows' un standart dügmeleri hosunuza gitmiyorsa, masaüstündeki veya Baslat menüsündeki kisayollar için kendi motiflerinizi ekleyebilirsiniz. Bunun için bir BMP dosyasina ihtiyaciniz var. Kisayola sag tusla tiklayin ve Özellikler' ini açin. Simge Degistir dügmesine ve son olarak da Gözat' a tiklayin. Açilan pencerede Dosya türü alaninda Tüm Dosyalar' i seçin ve BMP dosyaniza giden yolu girin. Daha sonra tüm pencereleri Tamam ile kapatin. BASLAT DÜGMESININ KISAYOL MENÜSÜNÜ GENISLETMEK Baslat menüsüne sag tusla tikladiginizda Aç, Ara, Arastir gibi kayitlari olan bir menü açilir. Bu menüyü genisletmeniz ve böylece sik kullandiginiz uygulamalara daha çabuk ulasmaniz mümkün. Bunun için de Registry' de bir degisiklik yapmaniz gerekiyor. Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT\Directory\Shell dalini arayin. Sag fare tusu ile sag pencere yarisina tiklayin ve Yeni\Tus' u seçin. Tusa istediginiz herhangi bir isim verin ve üzerine tiklayin. Sag pencere yarisinda simdi Varsayilan kaydini bulacaksiniz. Bu kaydin üzerine çift tiklayin ve deger verisi olarak menüye dahil etmek istediginiz programin adini girin, mesela Notepad. Daha sonra bu tus içinde command adinda baska bir tus daha olusturun. Burada yine sag pencere menüsündeki Varsayilan kaydina çift tiklayarak programin komut satirini girin. Örnegin C:\Windows\notepad.exe. Olusturdugunuz yeni kayit artik hemen kisayol menüsünde görünecektir. DR. WATSON ILE KILITLENMELERE SON Sisteminiz durup dururken kilitleniyor ve siz bunun neden kaynaklandigini bilmek istiyorsunuz. Microsoft Sistem Bilgisi altindaki (Baslat\Programlar\Donatilar\Sistem Araçlari\Sistem Bilgisi) altinda birçok faydali aracin arasinda özellikle bir tanesi göze çarpiyor. Dr.Watson. Maalesef çogu kullanicinin varligindan haberdar olmadigi Dr.Watson nedenini bilmediginiz Windows kilitlenmelerinin tam olarak neden kaynaklandigini bulmada size oldukça yardimci olabiliyor. Ayri bir protokol dosyasinda tam bir kesinlikte hatali programlari ve sürücüleri not ediyor. Bir kilitlenmeden sonra bunlari tespit edebiliyorsunuz. 1- Program maalesef otomatik olarak çalistirilamiyor. Bunu siz yapmalisiniz. En hizli sekilde Baslat menüsünden Çalistir komutu ile drwatson girip Tamam dügmesine tiklayarak çalistirabilirsiniz. 2- Dr.Watson sistemin kisa bir duru kaydini (Snapshot, bellek kopyasi) aliyor ve sonra artalanda gizleniyor. Görev çubugunun saginda küçük bir simge halinde görebilirsiniz. Program bir hata tespit ettiginde otomatik olarak devreye giriyor. 3- Simgesine çift tiklayarak Dr.Watson' u açabilirsiniz. Görünüm\Gelismis Görüntü' ye tiklayarak sisteminiz ve etkin görevler hakkinda ayrintili bilgiler alabilirsiniz. 4- Dr.Watson' un protokolünü Dosya menüsündeki Kaydet komutuyla kaydedebilir ve istediginiz zaman çagirabilirsiniz. Bunun faydasi iki sistem durumunu birbiriyle kolayca karsilastirabilmektir. MASAÜSTÜ AYARLARIN KAYDEDILMESI Denetim Masasi, Baslat menüsü programlari yada siradan diger masaüstü pencerelerin boyut, pozisyon ve simge düzeni gibi ayarlari ayarladiginiz gibi kalmiyorsa Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Policies\Explor er anahtari altinda bulabilirsiniz. Burada bir NoSaveSettings anahtari yer almaktadir. Bunu silerek soruna çözüm üretebilirsiniz. HIZLI SÖRF REKLAMSIZ INTERNET Windows klasöründeki Temporary Internet Files klasörüne kisa bir bakis, zamanla giderek büyüyen dosya artigi yigininin gerçek boyutunu açiga çikaracaktir. Internet Exploler 6 kullanicisiysaniz, cookie' leri browser araciligiyla yönetebilirsiniz. Ancak IE6 bu siber çerezleri adi hiç de akilda kalmayacak bir klasöre yerlestiriyor. Registry' e bir müdahaleyle klasör adini degistirebilirsiniz. Bunun için Registry editörünü çalistirin (Baslat\Çalistir\regedit). HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Current Version\Explorer\Shell Folders anahtarinda Cookies degerini degistirin. Burada ilk deger yerine herhangi bir klasörün adini verin. Geçici internet dosyalarini silmek istediginiz klasör adi önem kazanacaktir. IE6, cookie' leri bu klasöre yükler. Cookie klasörünün adini degistirerek; hata yapmaniz halinde cookie' leri de diger dosyalarla birlikte silinmesini engelleyebilirsiniz. Bu, IE6' nin Cookie yönetimini kullanan tüm kullanicilar için büyük bir kolaylik. Sonuçta, bazi internet sayfalari bilgileri cookieler üzerinde kisisellestirme imkani taniyor. KISISEL BILGILER TEHLIKEDE Yeni Internet Explorer 6.0, cookie islemlerini açikliga kavusturuyor. Bundan böyle hangi online sunucularin bilgisayarinizla cookie alisverisi yapmak isteyip istemedigini rahatlikla ögrenebileceksiniz. Bunun için gerekli temel ayarlari asagidaki sekilde degistirebilirsiniz. 1- Internet Explorer 6.0 penceresinde Araçlar\Internet Seçenekleri komutunu çalistirin ve ekrana gelen penceredeki Gizlilik kartini aktif hale getirin. 2- Artik Internet Explorer' in bundan sonra cookie' lere karsi nasil davranacagini belirleyebilirsiniz. Eger internette sikça alisveris turlarina çikiyorsaniz kesinlikle cookie' lere ihtiyaciniz olacaktir. Bu nedenle kaydirma çubugunu Orta derecesinde birakmalisiniz. 3- Sayet bu küçük casuslara güvenmiyorsaniz en yüksek güvenlik derecesini kullanmalisiniz. Bu, tüm cookie' lerin kesinlikle disarida kalacaklari anl***** geliyor. Örnegin, sadece online kitapevi ideefixe tarafindan gönderilen cookie' lerin kabul edilmesi için asagidaki islemleri yerine getirmelisiniz. a- Araçlar\Internet Seçenekleri komutunu çalistirin ve ekrana gelen pencere üzerindeki Gizlilik kartini aktif hale getirin. Web Siteleri basligi altinda Düzenle dügmesine tiklayarak veri güvenligi penceresine ulasabilirsiniz. b- Iletisim penceresindeki web sitesi adresi kutucuguna Linklerin Görülmesine İzin Verilmiyor Linki Görebilmek İçin Lütfen Üye olun yada Giriş yapınwww.ideefixe.com adresini girin. Daha sonra izin ver dügmesine tiklayin ve Tamam dügmesine tiklayarak da iletisim penceresini kapatin. Bu islem sonucunda ideefixe için özel bir izin verilmis oldu. Tabi ki bunun tam tersi de mümkün. Önle dügmesine tiklayarak da tek bir web sayfasi tarafindan gönderilen cookie' leri engellemek mümkündür. Bu sayede Internet Explorer, o anki aktif cookie' lerin durumunu veri güvenligi penceresinde ekrana getirecektir. IP ADRESINIZI BULMAK Internet' e baglandiktan sonra Baslat menüsünden Çalistir komutunu çalistirin. Burada WINIPCFG yazip Enter tusuna basin. Ekrana gelecek olan diyalog kutusunda bilgisayarinizin Internet adresi, kullanmakta oldugunuz DNS, ag geçidiniz vs. gibi faydali bilgileri bulacaksiniz. Kategori:Eğitim Kategori:Yenişehir MEM Kategori:Bitefo Kategori:Bilişim terimleri Kategori:Bilişim Teknolojileri Formatör Öğretmeni Kategori:Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı